The Magical Adventures of a Horrible Mary Sue
by QueenoftheCloudsForever
Summary: Meet perfect Penelope Pickens, an oc that will make you want to pull your hair out. Everything you hate about an oc, packed into one glorious, trashy story.


The Magical Adventures of a Horrible Mary Sue

 **While the chapter on my other story is in progress, I decided to write a lovely, trashy story about a girl who's so disgustingly perfect, you'll want to shove her in a pit of walkers. Join perfect Penelope Pickens as she stinks up the world around her.**

 **Everything you hate about oc's, packed into one glorious story!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Perfect Penelope Pickens runs through the woods of Georgia. No, she's not running from walkers; Penelope is hoping she'll trip and twist her ankle. Why? She'll scream in pain and her true love will drop out of a tree like Tarzan, pick her up and take her back to his camp. Everyone in the group will except her and they'll all live happily ever after. Doesn't that sound sweet?

Her gorgeous wavy, shiny brown hair flows through the breeze as she gallops through the forest. She stops at a creek to gaze at herself. Her makeup is on fleek, and her skin is smooth like a doll. She has gorgeous purple eyes that shine like the stars at night. She's wearing a crisp, clean white tank top and super cute skinny jeans. Did I mention her sneakers are designer too?

Want to shove her in a pit of walkers yet? Please, feel free.

Suddenly a walker appears behind her. She turns around and gasps. "Oh no!" "Somebody save me!" "I'm a damsel in distress and I don't know how to defend myself!" "AHHH!" She screams loudly.

An arrow flies through the walker's skull. She sees a rugged man lowering his crossbow. She gasps again, her eyes shining with love.

"MY LOVE!" She yells bounding for him. Penelope attempts to race into his muscular arms, her heart brimming with joy. "I've waited for you!" She pulls him into a tight hug.

"Get off me bitch," he grumbles, shoving her off. "I'm not your damn true love."

"But I'm perfect Penelope Pickens, the most beautiful girl on earth," she says hurt. "How could you not love me?" He doesn't respond.

"If you're not my true love, then who is?" she asks.

He grumbles again. "How the hell should I know?" "Why don't you go find him?" He pulls the arrow out of the walker's head, cleaning it off with a rag.

"I have an idea, how about I go back to camp with you?" She asks, her perfect purple eyes glimmering. "Maybe my true love is there!"

He glares at her, not enamored by her stupid purple eyes at all. "Are you high off magic mushrooms or somethin?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, confused. He lets out a long sigh.

"Nevermind, the answer is no." he says starting to walk off.

"Wait handsome rugged man I love!" She chases after him. Penelope follows a little too closely behind him.

"Can I please come to your camp?" She begs. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She blocks his path, batting her perfect eyes and flipping her disgustingly gorgeous hair.

"No." He says. He shoves past her and continues walking.

"Please?" she repeats. He doesn't respond.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please pl-"

"FINE!" He yells loud enough to make birds fly out of the trees.

"YAY!" she squeals. "But you have to carry me though. I hurt my ankle."

He grumbles in protest and lifts her into his arms. She cuddles against his sweaty chest. They continue walking through the forest.

"So what's your name?" She asks with curiosity. He ignores her question.

"Oooh, I bet I can guess! Pablo? Loki? Sexay Man? Mr. Tuna Fish? Horatio? Harold? N-"

"DARYL!" My name is Daryl." He yells again, making more birds fly out.

"Heehee, I was going to guess that next," She giggles. Penelope reaches out and pokes his cheek. "Beep."

"Stupid bitch," he mutters under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that" She says. "I wuv you sexay man Daryl."

"Shut up."

They reach the camp not too long later. Daryl immediately drops Penelope from his arms and stomps towards his tent. Everyone in the group runs up to her. Rick stares her up and down, admiring her soft squishy looking boobs. His wife Lori stands behind him, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Who are you?" he asks, not taking her eyes off her magical breasts. Lori is getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm perfect Penelope Pickens!" "I'm incapable of defending myself, but if you give me a weapon, I'll magically know how to use it because I'm perfect!" "Every man in this camp will fall in love with me because I'm so beautiful!"

"You look pretty ugly to me!" Lori jeers from behind Rick.

"Shut up Whori!" Rick says to Lori, making her pout. She grumbles under her breath.

"Hmmm, can I trust you?" Rick questions, scratching his stubbly chin. Penelope bats her purple eyes.

"Lol, of course I can!" Rick giggles like a school girl. "I just can resist those magical looking boobs!" Lori is practically breathing fire now.

"Hi, I'm Glenn," another voice calls to Penelope. She sees an absolutely adorable Korean guy blushing at her marvelous beauty.

"I'm Penelope." "OMG, you're just a pefect cinnamon roll!" "I'm so in love with you right now!" She jumps into his arms and they start kissing. Rick mouth drops in jealousy.

"Hey, those are my squishy boobs!" Rick yells. "That's my girl!"

"Shut up, She's mine!" Glenn counters back. They don't notice Shane walking over to them.

"What's all the screaming abou-" He is struck by Penelope's beauty. "She's mine!" He yells, trying to pull Penelope out of Glenn's arms.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Glenn screams, dropping Penelope. All three men enagage in a girlish slap fight, eager to earn Penelope's love.

"I don't what you guys are fighting about." "She's an ugly whore!" Lori sneers. This causes all three men to stop fighting for a moment.

"Shut up Whori!" Glenn yells.

"Yeah, you don't have room to talk!" Rick counters. "You've probably spread your legs for men all over!" "Shane was one of them!" Shane shudders.

"Ugh, please don't remind of that horrible experience!" Shane tries not to puke.

"She should get a tattoo that says open 9 days a week!" Glenn yells.

"OHHH!"

"BURN!"

All three men high five. "What were we doing again?" Shane asks, confused.

"We were fighting for Penelope's love." Glenn replies.

"And her magical squishy boobs." Rick says. They all nod.

"SHE'S MINE! They resume their girlish slap fight. Lori stomps off, simmering with anger.

Daryl watches from nearby, muching on a squirrel. He shakes his head.

"Idiots." He grumbles.

 **What on earth did I write? Anyway please review if you like it and don't forget to shove Penelope in a pit of walkers. Although if you did, Rick would be so pissed. No one gets in the way of his magical squishy boobs.**


End file.
